


Like Water Over Rocks

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Circle Tower, Circle of Magi, Cold, Cold Weather, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Mages and Templars, Ostwick, Ostwick Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it seemed like most of them wanted to see her break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water Over Rocks

The Circle was cold, that’s what Evelyn remembered most.

She remembered waving goodbye to her parents and being walked into the huge stone building, and she remembered not coming out for a very long time.

She remembered lying awake at night and listening to other apprentice mages cry. Some tried to hide it. Some didn’t bother. Evelyn never cried, but she wanted to, sometimes. She kept back the tears, though, to spite the templars. Even at so small an age, she wondered if maybe those people in their strong grey armor didn’t want to see her cry, especially her, this noble child, her family, her house so closely tied to the Templar Order. Of course, some of those soldiers treated her with extra respect because of her name. And some of them were honestly good people, doing what they believed was a service to the mages, keeping them safe from the world, and from themselves.

But it seemed like most of them wanted to see her break.

So she never did.

She only hugged the blankets tighter around herself and set her jaw. She could not summon flames. But the cold was a part of her, it ran through her body like water over rocks.

And like water over rocks, she would not be broken. 

So Evelyn let the cold embrace her, and she embraced the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "childhood memories."


End file.
